Track-type tractors, earth-moving machines and other work machines generally may contain parts which are often integrated as one self-contained assembly. Many parts of the work machine are often used to perform certain functioning. For instance, a blade and ripping unit at the front and back of the work machine, respectively, may be configured to cut and rip material encountered by the work machine on its path. A power unit within the work machine may include a battery and an engine and may provide the power within the work machine.
In typical work machines or track-type tractors, the ripping devices may not have the weight or tractive force to rip or cut through large rock or gravel or dirt which a work machine may encounter on its path. The parts described above may often be integrated with the work machine, wherein the entire part of the work machine may be one self-contained assembly. The power module, drive module and hydraulic modules may all be connected to one another. More specifically, parts such as the engine, battery, generator, inverter, and cooling package are all integrated within a typical work machine. Further, other parts such as a blade at the front of the work machine, and the ripping device at the back of the work machine are often integrated with the machine.
Accordingly, a problem associated with typical work machines types is that there often a high number of connections and interface points within the machine. As such, access to the various parts and components within the work machine may be cumbersome. Maintenance of the work machine may be more difficult given the number of connections and interface points within the work machine. In addition, it may be difficult to replace a smaller ripping device with a larger ripping device if the work machine were required to rip cut large amounts of material that would normally require a larger ripping device.
Another problem associated with a work machine that typically has integrated parts and a high number of connection points is that it may be often difficult to remove various parts for maintenance and testing. Parts such as the engine or battery, or drive module cannot be separately removed from the work machine while leaving the other parts of the work machine intact. Accordingly, if a larger ripping device were to be incorporated into the work machine, it may become harder to provide maintenance or service the larger ripping device or the other parts of the work machine. Further, providing maintenance or testing on larger ripping device may also involve having to navigate or work around the other parts of the work machine. As a result, the testing of and maintenance of the work machine can be very tedious, cumbersome and time-consuming as a result.
Various configurations may exist to purportedly provide assisted ripping. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,965, and entitled “Push Block for Tractor Mounted Ripper,” discloses how when a first tractor does not have sufficient tractive effort to pull a ripper through the earth at an economical rate, a second tractor is employed to aid the first tractor. However, such configurations still face the common challenge of trying to rip large material which may include rocks, gravel, dirt etc. with the use of a smaller ripping device that may be typically be used in a work machine or track-type tractor.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages associated with known work machines, a need exits for a cost effective solution which would not drastically alter the physical structure of the work machine, and yet still allow for a work machine to rip or cut large material when required. In addition, a need exits for two work machines to be able to successfully aid each other in performing ripping procedures without the use of larger ripping devices. The present disclosure is directed at addressing one or more of the deficiencies and disadvantages set forth above. However, it should be appreciated that the solution of any particular problem is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosure or of the attached claims except to the extent expressly noted.